Maxladdin 2: The Return of Farley
Aladdin - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Jasmine - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) * Genie - Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) * Jafar - Farley (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) * Genie Jafar - Zeekeeper (Mario and Luigi) * Lago - Starlow (Mario and Luigi) * Abu - Cappy (Super Mario Odyssey) * The Magic Carpet - Jaxi (Super Mario Odyssey) * The Sultan - Dodger (Oliver & Company) * Rajah - Dog (Super Mario Odyssey) * Abis Mal - Bowser Jr. (Mario and Luigi) * Abis Mal's Thieves - Bowser, Fawful, Antasma & Dark Bowser (Mario and Luigi) * Razoul - Scar (The Lion King) * Razoul Guards - Ed, Banzai & Shenzi (The Lion King) * Omar The Mellon Seller - Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Necklace Seller - Mario and Luigi (Mario and Luigi) * Frank the Apple Seller - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) Chapters: * Maxladdin 2: The Return of Farley Part 1 - Arabin Nights/The Thieves Lair * Maxladdin 2: The Return of Farley Part 2 - Stawlow Ditches Farley/I'm Looking Out for Me * Maxladdin 2: The Return of Farley Part 3 - Max Feeds the Poor/A Surprise for Max * Maxladdin 2: The Return of Farley Part 4 - Starlow's New Leaf/Starlow Makes His Move/Bowser Jr.'s Attacks! * Maxladdin 2: The Return of Farley Part 5 - Max's Dept/Duke's Back/Nothing in the World * Maxladdin 2: The Return of Farley Part 6 - Duke's Free Life * Maxladdin 2: The Return of Farley Part 7 - Farley's Released! * Maxladdin 2: The Return of Farley Part 8 - Max The Vizier * Maxladdin 2: The Return of Farley Part 9 - Dog Chased Stawlow/Starlow's Exposed * Maxladdin 2: The Return of Farley Part 10 - Gidget Lose Her Trust/Starlow's Soft Spot * Maxladdin 2: The Return of Farley Part 11 - Revenge Physiology/Forget About Love * Maxladdin 2: The Return of Farley Part 12 - Bowser Jr. Breaks in/Starlow Tries to Help * Maxladdin 2: The Return of Farley Part 13 - Farley's Plan * Maxladdin 2: The Return of Farley Part 14 - A Tortured Starlow * Maxladdin 2: The Return of Farley Part 15 - Max's Departure * Maxladdin 2: The Return of Farley Part 16 - Duke vs. Farley\You're Only A Second Rate * Maxladdin 2: The Return of Farley Part 17 - The Ambush * Maxladdin 2: The Return of Farley Part 18 - The Plan Continues * Maxladdin 2: The Return of Farley Part 19 - Max is Framed * Maxladdin 2: The Return of Farley Part 20 - Starlow Set Things Right\The Execution * Maxladdin 2: The Return of Farley Part 21 - Bowser Jr.'s Wishes * Maxladdin 2: The Return of Farley Part 22 - The Final Battle\Farley's Death * Maxladdin 2: The Return of Farley Part 23 - One Big Happy Family * Maxladdin 2: The Return of Farley Part 24 - End Credits Category:Aladdin: The Return of Jafar Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:PuccaFantasicProductions